Release coatings are in wide use in the development of laminated structures, and in particular in the construction of flooring materials. Typically, a support surface or carrier such as paper or felt is provided with a release coat which is then adhered to a material comprising vinyl chloride. After adding other layers of materials or otherwise processing such a structure, it is separated from the release surface, thereby giving a finished product or an intermediate which is usable in further processing steps.
When building such structures, it is especially desirable for the release coating to adhere strongly to the applied vinyl chloride-containing material so that a uniform product is obtained. If delamination occurs during processing, an inferior product will result. Similarly, if the release coating adheres firmly throughout the processing step but continues to adhere firmly when release is desired, a defective product may likewise result.